


Drinks With Friends

by darkangel86



Series: Drinks [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: A month ago seeing Jace and Magnus in the same room together was an odd occurrence, especially without Alec or Clary there with them. Now though, it wasn't unusual for the two men to find themselves together, sometimes in the Institute but usually at Magnus' loft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one obviously is a little more on the serious side of things compared to the other two parts but this is what came out when I sat down to write. I hope that's okay.

“I still think you should tell him,” Magnus said as he stretched out along the chaise lounge chair in front of Jace.

“You're really not letting this go, are you?” Jace groaned, flopping back onto the couch.

A month ago seeing Jace and Magnus in the same room together was an odd occurrence, especially without Alec or Clary there with them. Now though, it wasn't unusual for the two men to find themselves together, sometimes in the Institute but usually at Magnus' loft.

Things had changed after that first night of drinking together. Where Alec and Clary found themselves still spending their Friday nights together in the empty office at the Institute, Jace found himself spending most of his Saturday nights at the loft with Magnus. It was as much of a shock to him as it was to Alec and Clary.

“I'm really not. I think it would help if he knew.” Magnus insisted.

“Its not going to make a difference, not now.” Jace said, convinced he was right.

“And why not? How could knowing how you really felt not make a difference to him?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Dude. He's happy now. He's got you, right? So I don't need to go drudging up shit from our childhood that will probably only piss him off.”

“And how exactly do you figure that?” Magnus asked, leaning forward where he sat and refilling his drink with a snap of his fingers.

“Magnus.” Jace sighed. “I knew the entire time that Alec had feelings for me and I ignored it. I probably made things worse for him, making him think he had to hide who he really was from, not just me, but everyone.”

“I think Maryse is more to blame for that,” Magnus said, his lips pursed in irritation.

“Yeah. Probably. But I didn't help. I could have been there for him. At least he'd have had someone to talk to about shit.”

“And who's to say he would have spoken to you about it? Most likely he would have gotten embarrassed and quite possibly never spoken to you again.” Magnus countered.

“We're Parabatai, dude, no way he could have completely blocked me out.” Jace said with a scoff.

Magnus sighed. He was sure it most likely wasn't his place to bring this up but perhaps it was exactly the motivation Jace needed to finally speak to Alec.

“I have it on good authority, Pup, that you almost weren't Parabatai.” Magnus stated and waiting for Jace to react.

“That's not. No. What?” Eyes filled with alarm, Jace sat up. “What are you talking about?” He finally asked.

“That day. Of your Parabatai ceremony. Alec was late, was he not?” Magnus asked, knowing full well that he was.

“Yeah. So what?” Jace snapped slightly, obvious that he was becoming irritated.

“He was late because up until that very point, he'd decided not to go through with it.”

“That's not true!” Jace exclaimed.

“I'm sorry, but it is. And before you ask, I know because Alexander told me so himself. I'm not saying this to upset you. I'm saying this so you'll take a second to try and understand how much Alec needs to know that yes, you knew exactly how he felt but the reason you glossed over it, the reason you ignored it for so long, was because you were terrified something might happen to him. Alexander truly believes you would have hated him had you known. He believes you'd never have gone through with the ceremony. You need to tell him he was wrong.” Magnus urged.

“I really, really fucking hate it when you're right.” Jace said with a defeated sigh. 

“I know, darling.” Magnus said with a smile as he snapped his fingers to refill Jace's drink.

&&

“So, why the sudden need to combine our drinking nights?” Clary asked from her spot on the floor, looking up and smiling at the three men in the room.

“Don't look at me,” Jace snorted. “This is all Magnus' doing.”

“Aw, Pup, don't be shy. You know as well as I do that we are long overdo for a group drinking session.” Magnus grinned.

“Is this what its like with you two?” Alec asked, eyeing both men in confusion.

“What do you mean, darling?” Magnus asked.

“You're acting like you're friends or something. I uh, sort of assumed you only did this cause Clary and I did but you guys are actually friends?” Alec asked, surprised.

“Dude. Why would I willing spend time with him if he wasn't my friend?” Jace asked, clearly offended.

“Excuse you but I am a delight to spend time with, friend or not.” Magnus pouted.

“Alec. They've spent the last four Saturdays hanging out together and you didn't stop to think that they might actually be friends?” Clary teased.

“I just didn't think it was possible. I mean, they literally have nothing in common.” Alec stressed.

Clary looked from a confused Alec to a smirking Magnus and a smiling Jace. She couldn't help but laugh.

“Alec. Come on. Of course they have something in common!” Clary said.

“What?” Alec asked, still adorably confused.

“You!” She exclaimed, eyes wide and bright with laughter.

“So, what? You guys spend your Saturday nights drinking and talking about me?” Alec asked, eyeing the other two men in the room.

“Not just you, you idiot,” Jace said with a roll of his eyes. “But yeah. I mean, mostly you.”

Magnus just smiled, hoping maybe things were going in the right direction after all.

“Oh. Huh.” Alec wasn't entirely sure what to make of this new information.

“Oh what? Like you and Clary don't spend your nights talking about me?” Jace asked with a smirk, eyeing his Parabatai before looking down at his girlfriend.

Alec snorted.

“Believe it or not, Jace, we don't.” Alec said with a grin.

“No, darling, they spend their nights talking about me, obviously.” Magnus said with a smirk.

“Actually, we don't do that either.” Clary interrupted.

“Well, Biscuit, I am offended.” Magnus said with a huff.

Clary giggled as she sipped her bright pink cocktail.

“So, was there some reason you wanted us all together tonight then?” Alec finally asked, looking from Magnus to Jace.

“As the matter of fact, there is, darling and that would be our queue to leave, Biscuit.” Magnus stood, holding a hand out of the smaller girl in order to help her up. He had every intention of leaving Jace and Alec alone to have this conversation, sure that Alexander wouldn't want anyone intruding on something so personal.

“Nope. No.” Jace interrupted, motioning for Magnus and Clary to stay. “If I'm doing this, you're staying.”

“I don't think Alec would approve of prying eyes and ears while you-” Magnus started.

“Well, I don't think he'll want to hear what I have to say at all and yet, here we are. So you're staying and being a good boyfriend in case he needs you.” Jace stressed and Magnus found himself moving to sit beside of Alec and letting Clary take his place on the chaise.

“In case I need him? Jace, what's going on?” Alec asked, slightly concerned.

“Magnus here thinks we need to have a talk,” Jace said with a sigh. “Personally, I don't but your boyfriend is a persistent fucker.”

“What kind of talk do we need to have? Magnus, what's going on?” Alec asked as he turned to face Magnus.

“There's just something I think you deserve to know, Alexander, that's all. Everything's alright. I promise.” Smiling, Magnus motioned for Alec to turn back to Jace.

“I'm gonna need a lot of vodka once this is over with,” Jace muttered and with a snap from Magnus found his glass refilled. Throwing his head back, Jace downed the entire drink in one go.

“Well that's not ominous at all.” Clary muttered.

“You're not dying or something, are you?” Alec asked seriously.

“What? No!” Jace groaned. 

“Well I don't know! You're acting really strange tonight.” Alec accused his Parabatai, his eyes narrowed.

Looking up at Magnus, Clary raised an eyebrow in question. Magnus sighed with a shake of his head.

Jace sighed, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

“I was never really in love with you, you know,” Alec said randomly, shocking the room into silence.

“I'm sorry, what?” Jace asked, completely thrown.

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes as he glanced over at Clary.

“Clary and I have talked about it and I was never really in love with you. Clary thinks it was infatuation, probably some lust mixed in more than anything and I pretty much agreed with her. I mean, you were the only guy around my age that I spent any kind of time with so it was inevitable I ended up feeling things for you.” Alec admitted.

“O...kay.” Jace had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say so he stuck with what he knew best. Confused usually worked best for him so he went with that.

“And yeah, I mean, you're hot. I'm not blind.” Alec admitted so casually that his Parabatai almost missed it. His boyfriend, however, did not.

“Excuse me?” Magnus exclaimed.

Alec waved him off.

“How many times have you refilled his drink, Magnus?” Clary asked, trying and failing to hold back her laughter.

“I don't know. I lost count.” Magnus admitted, sounding slightly put out.

“My point,” Alec stressed. “My point is that I was never in love with you.”

“Okay, Alec, that's fine.” Jace said, still slightly thrown.

“Now, think you can tell me whatever it is that's got you so tore up?” Alec asked him, slowly sipping his drink.

“Raziel help me,” Jace muttered. “I knew, Alec.” He finally said.

“Knew what?”

“I knew how you felt. The entire time. I've always known.” Jace released a harsh breath. “I knew you were gay. I knew you liked me. I always knew.”

Alec froze, his drink halfway to his lips.

“But you...” Alec started.

“I never said anything. And its not for any dumb reason you're thinking!” Jace said in a hurry.

Magnus took Alec's drink from him and sat it aside.

“Then why?”

“Because I was terrified someone would notice you watching me! I knew if anyone caught on to what you were doing you'd be punished for it and I could not, Alec, not while I could stop it, I couldn't let anyone find out. So I ignored it, didn't let anyone catch on that I knew or that there was anything to know and maybe that was wrong of me, maybe if I'd said something you wouldn't have had to lie for most of your life about who you are. M-maybe things could have been different, at least where we're concerned. You should've been able to talk to someone about the, the things you were feeling and instead of helping you, I only made shit worse!” Jace had begun pacing halfway through his rant.

“No you couldn't.” Alec said.

“What?” Jace stopped mid pace to face his Parabatai.

“You couldn't have changed anything because if you'd have told me you knew? By the Angel, I would have been so mortified I never would have spoken to you again.” Alec admitted, suddenly sounding sober.

“See.” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“But.” Jace started again.

“No. Jace. There was nothing you could do, okay? I hated myself so much when we were younger but it had nothing to do with you. There was nothing you could have done.” Alec said sadly.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus said softly as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Alec's waist.

“But its okay now. I'm okay.” Alec said with a half smile in over his shoulder in Magnus' direction. 

“Not then you weren't! That's my whole point, Alec! You were ready to back out of the Parabatai ceremony and its my fault you ever got to a point where you thought that if I knew the truth about you, I'd hate you. By the Angel, Alec, nothing could be further from the truth!” Jace insisted, eyes frantic.

“How do you know about that?” Alec asked and Magnus stiffened behind him.

“I am to blame for that, Alexander and while I could blame it on the alcohol, I won't.” Magnus admitted. “I'm sorry, darling, its just something I thought he needed to know after finding out he'd known the entire time about you.”

“So you went through with the ceremony already knowing how I felt about you?” Alec managed to ask.

“Yeah. I did. Alec, it never made a difference to me. You've always been my brother. I didn't care. I didn't care then and I don't care now. Nothing could change how I feel about you.” Jace said, offering Alec a half smile.

“Thank you.” Alec eventually said, his voice rough with emotion. “For not caring about that part of me.”

“Dude. Come on. Who you like is the least of my worries. Although, I gotta say, you've got impeccable taste in men.” Jace winked at Alec causing the other man to snort.

“I agree. I mean, Magnus is quite the catch.” Clary spoke up, breaking some of the tension in the room.

“By the Angel!” Jace moaned, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

“I am sorry, Alexander,” Magnus spoke softly from where he sat beside the taller man.

“Its okay, Magnus. I'm not mad.” Alec replied with a smile. 

“You're not?” Magnus was obviously surprised.

“I guess Jace and I were really overdo for this talk so no, I'm not mad. I know you only have my best interests at heart,” Alec smiled a lopsided smile at his warlock boyfriend.

“Of course I do, darling.” Magnus smiled as he leaned forward to press their lips together.

“No, nope! None of that. I love you both but I refuse to sit around watching you make out with each other.” Jace pulled a disgusted face, eyes widening suddenly as he realized what he'd said.

Three sets of wide eyes looked up at Jace and he felt his cheeks begin to heat in embarrassment.

“No. I didn't mean that, stop it.” Jace said, batting Clary's hands away. “I did not mean that. Clary, quit!”

Below him Clary cackled as she tugged at his shirt tail.

“You said you love Magnus!” Clary laughed, her eyes wet with tears. “Oh god, Alec!” She exclaimed. “Jace loves Magnus!”

“I heard.” Alec said with a grin.

“Its okay, darling,” Magnus began, a dangerous look in his eyes. “We don't have to hide any longer.”

“We don't- _what_? Magnus, no!” Jace exclaimed, jumping backwards and tripping over Clary's discarded shoes.

“But Jace,” Magnus pouted. “Darling, don't you know I love you too?” He asked asked with a smirk.

“Fuck you.” Jace said, pushing himself up and away from his crazy friends.

“Aw, babe, its okay.” Clary's voice drew Jace's attention to where she was, once again, seated in Alec's lap. “We're totally okay with you and Magnus, right Alec?”

“Hm. I suppose. Long as we can watch.” The smirk on Alec's face was pure evil.

“I hate all of you!” Jace exclaimed, his nose scrunched in distaste.

“Look, Alec! Jace can do the scrunchy bunny nose face that Magnus does!” Clary laughed as she pointed at her boyfriend. “Does that mean Magnus giggles when you give him head too?”

“I'm with, Jace. I hate you both.” Magnus said with a groan and the beginnings of a blush forming on his cheeks. “Come on, darling, let's leave these two drunkards be and find some food. I'm in the mood for Mexican.” 

“Mexican sounds good.” Jace agreed. “You two are on your own for food. Magnus!” Jace grinned. “Get to snapping those fingers! I'm hungry!”

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous people he'd somehow found himself invested in. 

_Hm. No. Not just people_. Magnus thought with a smile. _Friends_.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are amazing with all your comments and kudos. I'm blown away. Thank you!!


End file.
